Ein einmaliger Fehler
by MissMii86
Summary: Dies ist ein One Shot zu dem Kapitel 29 aus meiner Story: "Die Klippe und das Leben danach".In diesem One Shot handelt es sich um die verzwickten und untedrückten Gefühle von Sam gegenüber Leah. Er versucht gegen die Gefühle anzukämpfen, da er Emily über alles liebt. Kann er den Gefühlen und Empfindungen stand halten?


**A/N:  
**  
_Dies ist mein erster Versuch an einem One Shot und ich hoffe, er wird Euch gefallen. Dieser One Shot bezieht sich auf das Kapitel 29 von meiner Story „Die Klippe und das Leben danach"._

_ s/6034181/1/Die-Klippe-und-das-Leben-danach_

_Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, einen passenden One Shot zu schreiben, da ich Sams Situation und Gedanken ausführlich beschreiben wollte und dieses nicht in meiner Story tun wollte._

_Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt der One Shot und ich würde mich über Reaktionen und Meinungen von Euch freuen._

_Eure MissMii_

**Disclaimer:** Dies sind natürlich nicht meine Charaktere (leider) und gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer. Ich danke ihr dafür, dass sie solche tollen Charaktere geschaffen hat!

**Ein einmaliger Fehler**

One Shot

_Sams POV:_

Als ich aufblickte, bemerkte ich, wie Leah von der Veranda trat und mit schnellen Schritten auf uns zu kam. Sie ging am Feuer vorbei und warf mir dabei einen scharfen Blick zu, den ich gelassen erwiderte. Auf dem Weg zum Waldrand, in dem sie nach kurzer Zeit verschwunden war, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden.

Ich wusste, dass die anderen Leah ebenfalls beobachteten. Und auch, wenn ich nicht wusste warum sich mein Körper mechanisch in Bewegung setzte, bemerkte ich es. Ich warf den Jungs einen kurzen Blick zu und folgte Leah daraufhin in den Wald.

Auf dem Weg in den Wald hörte ich, dass mir zwei Paar Füße folgten. Und anhand der Bewegungen konnte ich hören, dass es Bella und Jacob waren, die sich an meine Fersen geheftet hatten. Ich hoffte sehr, dass sie wieder umdrehen und mir nicht weiter folgen würden.

Leah stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung und starrte in den Himmel, als ich sie erblickte. Das Licht des Mondes erhellte ihr Gesicht und sie sah wunderschön aus. Ich konnte die Geräusche der Füße nicht mehr hören und so wusste ich, dass Jacob Bella davon abgehalten hatte, mir weiter zu folgen. Ich war wirklich erleichtert, denn ich wollte mit Leah in Ruhe sprechen und die Sache ein für alle Mal aus der Welt schaffen. Dieses Problem zwischen uns wurde langsam zu einem, welches das ganze Rudel betraf. Leah war kaum noch bei unseren Treffen dabei und machte ihre Patrouillen meistens alleine. Ich sagte nie etwas dazu, weil ich genau wusste, dass sie dann wieder Streit mit mir suchen würde und die anderen Jungs, besonders Jacob, sich daraufhin einmischen würden.

Ich konnte sie verstehen. Jetzt, wo Emily ein Kind erwartete, war es für sie sicherlich unheimlich schwer, uns so glücklich zu sehen. Ich hörte jeden Tag ihre Gedanken und es zerbrach jedes Mal erneut mein Herz. Es tat mir wirklich leid. So leid, dass ich ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Manchmal merkte Emily dies, wenn ich neben ihr saß und grübelte und ruhig war. Sie wusste dann genau, an was und wen ich dachte und ich konnte den Vorwurf jedes Mal erneut in ihren Augen sehen. Emily liebte Leah sehr, da sie ihre Cousine war. Ihr hatte es auch das Herz gebrochen, dass Leah jetzt so einen Groll auf sie hatte. Emily war die letzte, die dafür etwas konnte. Sie hatte sich in mich verliebt und konnte gegen ihre Gefühle nichts tun.

Ich wandte meinen Blick zu Leah und sie stand immer noch im Mondschein. Sie starrte mich, mit verweinten Augen an, und wartete sicherlich darauf, was ich von ihr wollte. Zu meiner Überraschung ergriff sie aber zuerst das Wort und ich merkte, wie ich mich daraufhin ein wenig entspannte.

„Sam, so geht es nicht mehr weiter. Ich kann das nicht mehr." Ihre Stimme klang sehr traurig und das Schluchzen in ihrer Stimme, machte es schwer, sie zu verstehen. Sie hatte Recht, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen, doch wusste ich nicht, was ich ihr darauf erwidern sollte. Egal was ich sagen würde, es wäre nicht das richtige und würde für sie nicht ausreichend sein.

„Leah ich.." begann ich, aber meine Stimme versagte. Ich schluckte und merkte den Schmerz, der dabei in meinem Hals entstand. Die richtigen Worte zu sagen war schier unmöglich. „Was kann ich tun, damit es leichter für dich ist"

Leah schnaubte und funkelte mich gequält an. Seufzend registrierte ich, dass in den vergangenen Monaten mehr schief gelaufen war, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich hatte es nie wahr haben wollen, doch ich hatte Leah's Leben in einen Trümmerhaufen verwandelt und ihr von meiner Wolke 7 nicht die Beachtung geschenkt, die ihr zugestanden hätte. Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg, die ihr an den Wangen herunter gelaufen waren und die Traurigkeit verschwand plötzlich aus ihrem Gesicht. Ich erkannte jetzt Wut und Enttäuschung. Diese zwei Emotionen waren mir in den letzten Monaten ziemlich bekannt geworden.

„Was du tun kannst? Du machst es dir so einfach, Sam. Du…" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Fauchen. Sie strich sich zur Beruhigung ihre kurzen Haare glatt und starrte dann in den Himmel. Suchte sie dort etwa nach Antworten?

„Glaubst du, für mich war es einfach? Glaubst du, dass es mir Spaß gebracht hat, dich zu verlassen? Dir weh zu tun?" Ich starrte sie an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Ich machte mir es ganz bestimmt nicht einfach und das wusste sie. Sie konnte genauso gut meine Gedanken lesen und wusste, dass es mir mit dieser Sache auch nicht gut ging. Sie erwiderte meinen Blick und sah mir fest in die Augen. Ich merkte, wie das bekannte Kribbeln, was ich immer bei ihr empfunden hatte, wiederkehrte. Mir gefiel dieses Gefühl nicht, da ich geglaubt hatte, es sei verschwunden und würde niemals wieder kommen. Ich musste erkennen, dass es immer noch da gewesen war und nur darauf gewartet hatte, bis es wieder zum Vorschein kam. Es hatte tief in meinem Herzen geschlummert und nun war es wieder erweckt und machte mir Angst.

„Du hast doch schnell Ersatz gefunden!" sagte Leah bitter und schaute mich weiterhin intensiv an. Dieser Blick beunruhigte mich.

„Ja, ich habe Ersatz gefunden. Es war meine Bestimmung. Es war das Gen in mir, welches sich für Emily entschieden hat." versuchte ich zu erklären und Leah machte große Augen. Ich wusste, dass sie gleich etwas sagen würde, was ihr später sicherlich leidtun würde.

„Es war das Wolfsgen? Was ist mit deinem Herzen, Sam? Hat dein Herz sich auch für Emily entschieden?" Es war mehr als eine Frage und ich hörte, wie Hoffnung im Gesagten mitschwang. Wenn ich jetzt etwas Falsches sagen würde, würde dies es noch schwerer für uns alle machen. Ich musste meine Worte mit Bedacht wählen, ohne sie zu sehr zu verletzen.

„Leha, ich…ich habe dich damals noch geliebt. Die Prägung war aber stärker und ich liebe Emily von ganzem Herzen. Sie ist die Frau meines Lebens und wir erwarten ein Kind." Meine Stimme war ruhig und ich versuchte sie nicht mit diesen Worten zu verletzen.

Da es kein anderes Rudel gab, würde sie sich entscheiden müssen, ob sie in meinem Rudel bleiben wollte oder ob sie sich für ein Leben in Einsamkeit entscheiden würde. Es wäre einfacher, wenn sie mich nicht mehr lieben würde. Ich hatte lange Zeit die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie sich in einen anderen verlieben würde und ihr Leben ohne mich weiter leben könnte. Es war aber leider anders gekommen und das Wolfgen, welches in uns beiden war, hatte uns noch fester zusammen gebracht, als wir beide es jemals nach unserer Trennung gewollt hatten.

„Weißt du Sam. Ich würde gerne das Rudel verlassen, aber es gibt kein anderes Rudel. Ich wäre sonst schon längst fort. Ich hätte euch alle verlassen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich kann meine Mutter und Seth nicht alleine lassen. Beide haben noch so sehr an dem Tod meines Vaters zu knabbern."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!" entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr und ich wusste nicht warum. Leah nickte nur und schaute mich weiter an.

Ihre Stimme war jetzt ruhig und sachlich. „Ich weiß Sam, doch es macht die Sache nicht besser. Du hast mir das Herz heraus gerissen, du hast auf meinen Gefühlen herum getrampelt und.." Sie verstummte wieder.

Als wenn meine Beine nicht mehr zu mir gehörten, trat ich einige Schritte auf sie zu und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Wie sehr ich diese dunklen Augen und dieses Mädchen geliebt hatte. Ich merkte, wie mein Herz anfing, stärker zu schlagen und jeder einzelne Herzschlag gegen meinen Brustkorb drückte.

.„Leah, ich habe das nicht mit Absicht getan. Vielleicht wirst du es verstehen, wenn du dich auch irgendwann mal prägen wirst." versuchte ich es.

„Ich werde mich niemals prägen. Ich liebe dich und das wird auch so bleiben. Ich will mich auch gar nicht prägen."

„Du quälst dich!" Daraufhin nickte Leah nur und ich sah, wie sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

„Ich weiß…"

Ich strich mir durch die Haare und ich merkte die Nähe und Hitze, die sie ausstrahlte. Ihr Körper war ganz anders, als damals, als wir noch zusammen waren. Sie war jetzt auch ein Wolf und ihr Körper hatte sich, genauso wie bei uns, rasend verändert. Sie war größer und kräftiger geworden und sie hatte sich von einen auf den anderen Tag ihre langen, weichen Haare abgeschnitten. Sie trug ihr Haar jetzt kinnlang, doch sie sah, mit kurzen Haaren, genauso schön aus, wie früher.

Die Ausstrahlung, die sie jetzt hatte, verwirrte mich. Sie war immer schon körperlich anziehend für mich gewesen doch jetzt, wo sich mein Geruchssinn verbessert hatte und sich ihr Körpergeruch verändert hatte, war es noch viel intensiver. Mein Verstand begann sich, langsam aber stetig zu verabschieden. Ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr zu wissen, was ich tun sollte. Der Gedanke an Leahs Körper schnürte mir die Kehle zu und das enge Gefühl in meiner Brust verstärkte sich rasant.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr, Leah. Ich kann es wirklich nicht mehr. Du bedeutest mir etwas und das weißt du auch. Es geht einfach nicht. Es ist so schwer für mich, dich leiden zu sehen. Es ist wirklich schwer." flüsterte ich und ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich ihr so nahe gekommen war. Sie blickte mir tief in die Augen und dieser Blick verursachte eine Welle des Verlangens, in meinem Körper.

„Dann hör auf mich zu quälen. Hör auf, mir weh zu tun. Hör einfach auf." bat sie mich leise und dann, wie aus dem Nichts, trafen unsere Lippen aufeinander. Mein Verstand verabschiedete sich jetzt komplett und ich zog sie fest an mich. Ihr fester und muskulöser Körper fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an und die Erregung in mir wurde schnell größer.

Zuerst war der Kuss nur sehr vorsichtig und zärtlich, als würden wir uns erst wieder neu kennen lernen. Schnell drang aber das versteckte und unterdrückte Verlangen nacheinander aus uns heraus und der Kuss wurde schneller fordernder und leidenschaftlicher. Ich zog sie fest in meine Arme um sie noch dichter spüren zu können. Leah schlang als Antwort ihre Arme um meinen Hals.

Die Erinnerungen von Früher schossen sofort in meine Gedanken und ich sah Dinge, die Leah und ich miteinander geteilt hatten. Ich spürte einen Stich in meinem Herzen, da ich wusste, dass dies ein großer Fehler war. Ich konnte mich aber nicht gegen sie und gegen meine Gefühle wehren. Ich wollte ihr nicht die Schuld geben, denn ich war der Jemand, der für diese Sache, die passieren würde, die Verantwortung übernehmen musste.

Ich konnte mich gar nicht dagegen wehren, da mein Verlangen nach ihr zu groß war. Ich verlor den Kampf gegen meine Gefühle und würde es bitter bereuen.

Leahs Finger nestelten an meinem Shirt herum und ich spürte ihre Hände, an meinem nackten Bauch. Ich erschauderte und löste mich von ihr. Ich drückte meine Stirn gegen ihre und starrte ihr hilflos in die Augen. Ihre Atmung ging schnell und auch sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

„Nicht hier!" brachte ich hervor und sie nickte. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geschwollen und waren wundervoll gerötet. Ich merkte, wie ich lächelte und wunderte mich über mich selbst. Ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie weiter in den Wald.

Wir mussten einen Platz finden, an dem uns die Jungs und auch andere, nicht finden konnten. Ich wusste, dass wir nicht zu Leah gehen konnten und so brauchten wir einen Platz, der vor den anderen sicher war.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte mich Leah und ihre Stimme war immer noch holperig. Ich drehte mich kurz zu ihr um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht." gestand ich dann und wir gingen tiefer in den Wald hinein. Es war sehr dunkel und aufgrund unseres Wolfsgens konnten wir sehr gut in der Dunkelheit sehen.

Selbst der Mond, der heute so hell schien, konnte uns den Weg nicht erleuchten. Das Blätterdach war einfach zu dicht und zu dunkel.

Ich spürte, wie mich Leahs Hände packten und mich gegen einen Baum drückten. Sofort spürte ich ihre Lippen auf meinen und spürte ihre Zunge, wie sie um Einlass bettelte. Ich kam ihren Bitten nach und sofort packte ich sie und drückte sie gegen den Baum. Ich wollte die Oberhand haben und ich wollte dominant sein. Sie krallte sich an den Haaren in meinem Nacken fest und der Kuss wurde zu einem wilden Durcheinander.

Ihre Hände schoben mein Shirt hoch und ich zog es schnell über meinen Kopf, um dann wieder meine Lippen auf ihre zu pressen. Ich wollte sie spüren, ich wollte sie schmecken. Ich wollte ihren Geschmack und ihren Geruch in mir aufnehmen. Ich wusste, dass es einmalig sein würde und ich wollte so viel von ihr in mir aufnehmen, wie ich nur konnte.

Meine Hände wanderten unter ihr Shirt und ich strich über ihren flachen Bauch. Sie stöhnte leicht und ich lächelte gegen ihre Lippen. Das Stöhnen kam mir bekannt vor und sofort schossen einige Bilder unserer Vergangenheit in meinen Kopf. Gott, wie sehr ich die Zeit mit ihr genossen hatte. Wir Beide hatten sexuell so gut zusammen gepasst. Es war damals unglaublich gewesen.

Sie spürte, wie meine Erregung größer wurde und ihre fleißigen Hände wanderten zu meiner Hose. Sie knöpfte sie schnell auf und sie rutschte mir an den Beinen herunter.

Ihre Küssen waren unglaublich und sie war hungrig. Hungrig nach mir und hungrig nach uns. Ich fummelte an ihrer Hose und sie rutschte schneller an ihren Beinen herunter, als ich gedacht hatte.

Ich hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um meine Hüften. Ich drückte sie gegen den Baum und löste mich von ihr. Ich starrte für einen kurzen Augenblick in ihre Augen um zu erfragen, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Sie nickte zaghaft und dann konnten mich nichts und niemand mehr davon abhalten, in sie einzudringen.

Leah verschwand im Dunkeln des Waldes und ich starrte ihr hinterher. Ich strich mir über die verschwitzte Stirn und musste mich erst einmal sammeln. Meine Atmung ging schnell und mein Herz raste. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich meinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich seufzte und legte mein Gesicht kurz in meine beiden Hände. Was hatte ich angerichtet? Was hatte ich getan? Was hatte ich Emily und was hatte ich Leah angetan?Als ich mich von ihr gelöst hatte, hatte Leah mich mit einem Blick angeschaut, der mir sagte, dass es ihr leid tat. Ich wusste nicht, was ihr leid tat, aber sie sah sehr gequält aus. Ich strich mir noch einmal durch die kurzen Haare und machte mich dann langsam, aber stetig auf den Weg zurück zum Lagerfeuer.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich die kleine Lichtung fand und dann noch weiter durch den Wald ging. Der Geruch von frisch gegrilltem Fleisch und anderen Dingen stieg mir in die Nase und ich ging etwas schneller. Eigentlich wollte ich den anderen nicht ins Gesicht sehen, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig?

Ich trat aus dem Wald heraus und spürte sofort den Blick von Bella auf mir. Sie starrte mich mit einem Blick an der mir unter die Haut ging. Ich las in ihren Augen, dass sie genau wusste, was gerade passiert war. Bella war ein kluges Mädchen und sie hatte einen ziemlich scharfen Verstand, auch wenn man das im ersten Moment nicht sah. Selbst Jacob schaute mich einen kurzen Augenblick an. Er wandte seinen Blick aber wieder ziemlich schnell ab und starrte sprachlos in das Feuer. Auch er vermutete, was passiert war. Ich fühlte mich jetzt noch schlechter.

Ich setzte mich wieder zu ihnen und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu sein. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass die Jungs heute erfahren würden, was passiert war. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob ich genug Kraft hatte, meine Gedanken im Zaum zu halten, wenn ich ein Wolf war.

Schnell hatte ich gesehen, dass Emily immer noch im Haus war. Sicherlich war sie eingeschlafen und ruhte sich ein wenig aus. In letzter Zeit war sie sehr müde gewesen. Die Schwangerschaft machte ihr zu schaffen. Unser Baby. Unsere Familie.

Mir wurde, als ich an Emily und unser Kind dachte schnell bewusst, was ich überhaupt mit dieser kurzen Sache mit Leah angerichtet hatte. Mein Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und ich starrte zu unserem Haus hinüber. Das Licht ging an und ich konnte Emilys Silhouette im Fenster sehen. Ich schluckte hart und spürte immer noch den Schmerz.

_  
**A/N:  
**_Ich bin bewusst mit dem Thema Prägung etwas lockerer umgegangen, als es Stephenie Meyer in ihren Büchern tut._

Das Thema Prägung ist sehr komplex und ich finde den Grundgedanken der Prägung wunderschön, doch finde ich auch, dass die Prägung, wie SM es sieht, einem die Möglichkeiten raubt, seinen Ideen freien Lauf zu lassen und eine gute Story zu schreiben. Deswegen habe ich mich mit dazu entschlossen, so mit diesem Thema umzugehen und ich hoffe sehr, dass es Euch gefällt :)


End file.
